How to lose a guy in 10 days!
by pumpkin-pie-luver-07
Summary: Its based on the film but its done in the marauders time with some twists. also it is an AU so there will be no magic.


HOW TO LOSE A GUY IN 10 DAYS

DISCLAIMER-I do not own any characters nor do I own the film "How to lose a guy in 10 days"

A/N- thanks to my amazing beta summrmagic. Let the story commence.

How to lose a guy in 10 days!

"Hey! Lily, have you seen Clover today?" A brunette leaned over her stall wall to ask the red head about there best friend.

"No. I did see her yesterday though, she said that she was going 'round to Todd's house for dinner. He said he needed to talk to her." Lily had just put her coat on the back of her desk chair when she looked up and her eyes met those of her best friend and co-worker Emerald O'Hara.

"Oh damn! You know what this means!" Lily nodded her head "Well I got her last time so it's your turn now."

"Okay then. Meet you out side in about 30 minutes?"

"Yeah but be quick it's the big meeting today remember? Oh and take her this. Its Prada it'll make her feel better." Emerald threw a peach, wrap-around dress to Lily just as she was walking to the door.

--

"Okay, there ya go, keep the change." Lily got out of the cab and walked toward the most expensive of flats in the whole of London, all the while wondering what kind of state her friend would be in today.

Clover Daniels. The most loving girl in all of England, yet she attracted losers like a bee to honey. _Why can't she just go for the good ones? But no she goes for the "misunderstood" ones! Urgh! If I didn't know her better id say she liked being hurt. _

"Knock, knock! Clover darling, I'm getting into this flat whether you like it or not." Lily knew how to get her out – she'd done it enough times – all you had to do was never show signs of sympathy or weakness. Be ruthless at all costs.

"Lily leave me alone I just want to stay at home for the day. I've… erm I've got a cold! See "sniffle" I'm ill just tell McGonagall that I'll be in tomorrow… maybe."

"Oh! So I guess because your so _ill_ you cant come out with Emy and me tonight then. Or wear this beautiful Prada dress that we picked out for you. Ah well! You never liked Prada really did you and besides this is really expensive silk, you wouldn't like it."

_And 3…2…1…_

"Actually I should come in, I mean it is the weekly meeting today. Just wait a second and I'll beep you in." _Ahh, the same old Clover just dangle something silk and expensive in front of her and she's yours._

"So then my lovely, what did that evil man-being do to you that has made you like this? The last time I saw you this way it was that dick of a fiancé you had who stood you up at the rehearsal dinner." Lily was sat on Clover's sofa whilst she had a shower and cleaned herself up.

"Thank you sooo much for reminding me about that Lils, your the best friend a girl could ask for. And in answer to your question it wasn't what he did but the time that he did it. I mean, it was only Friday that I put the perfume on his pillow!" Came the muffled reply from the bathroom.

"Will you hurry up please you've been in there for at least – oh my lord! You look amazing Clo, you really do."

"Thanks Lils. Well what are we waiting for? we'll miss the meeting and we both know what Minnie will do if we miss it."

--

"So then my girls what have you got for me today? Hmm? Who first? Clover my love what have you got for me?" Minerva McGonagall was currently sat on her chair looking eagle-eyed at a frightened looking Clover.

"Erm… well you see Minerva err… I haven't had time to prepare anything…erm…because I erm… I…"

"She got dumped last night Minerva so she has been moping around and has forgotten her work stuff." _You certainly get straight to the point don't you Emerald?_

"Awww! Poor Clover! Although you do look in great shape darling.Hmm, how about you and Chrissy get together later and you can do a joint piece on how break-ups can be good for your health? There you go poppet, something to take you mind off of the man that broke your heart. Now then, Lily what are you planning on doing?"

_Oh frik! I forgot to do anything! Blast that margarita bar!_

"Well I was thinking that in light of recent events I could, I don't know, do a kind of how to keep your guy or something? What do you think?" _Please let her like it?! At least Clover doesn't mind, my lord she's actually smirking at it! I'll show her. I bet she thinks that a "perfect" girl like me wouldn't know where to start on an article like that. Humph!_

"Its perfect Lily! Apart from one thing, instead of "how to _keep_ your guy" it could be "How to _lose_ a guy" in say… 10 days? Yes I've decided, your article will be "How to lose a guy in 10 days"!"

_Oh lord what have I gotten myself into? HELP!_


End file.
